


Extraction

by WolfKomoki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Con has Cyan eyes, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), The station calls RQ800 Connor Con to help distinguish the two, original character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: RQ800, otherwise known as Connor, knows only one thing: war. He was created alongside the SQ800 to replace human soldiers. After Connor gets injured during the war, he's taken back to Cyberlife where he was disguised as an RP800, an android series created for law enforcement work. The DPD wasn't sure of what to make of the RP800, especially since he bears a striking resemblance to Connor. If it wasn't for the fact that he has Cyan eyes instead of brown, no one would know the difference.





	Extraction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inactive_Status](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163775) by [WolfKomoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki). 



> Detroit Become Human is owned by Quantic Dream. 
> 
> So, if this fic seems familiar, it's because it's a rewrite of a fic called Inactive_Status. I wasn't happy with how that fic was going so I decided to rewrite it.
> 
> Alright folks! This fic features quite a bit of OC'S. Though they won't _all_ be in this fic, I'm still going to link the information that you need to know anyway.
> 
> Military Characters that Connor knows: https://inactivestatus-rq800.tumblr.com/MilitaryCharacterNPCS
> 
> Civilian Characters that Connor knows: https://inactivestatus-rq800.tumblr.com/CivilianCharacters

         RQ800, otherwise known as Connor, is no stranger to war. Having been created alongside the SQ800 model, Connor was designed to be one thing: the perfect soldier. As soon as he was activated, a gun was put in his hands, military protocols were installed into his software, and he was sent to fight in the war. Connor wasn’t the only soldier in world war three of course. Among him is Elizabeth, an SQ800 model with dark brown hair, and green eyes.

         Next was Lea Wright, a pale skinned, red haired woman with green eyes. She had enlisted in the military when she was nineteen. Now that she’s thirty-four, she knows her time is running out. Next was Colton, another SQ800 model with tan skin, grey eyes, and black hair. Next to him was Charles Peterson, a dark-skinned man with brown eyes, and black hair. Finally, there was Jared Cooper, a pale skinned man with grey hair, and blue eyes. Jared had gone grey in his twenties, which made him look older than he is.

         Connor understands why military androids were created. Machines will follow orders without doubts, or questions. Machines would be willing do things that others would consider _immoral_. Connor is no exception to this. Connor is the perfect machine. Nothing more, nothing less.

         Two months had passed by and Connor had grown close with his fellow soldiers. It was hard not to when you see the same people day in, and day out. Connor had learned that Charles has a family back home. A girlfriend named Lykke Lindström, and Rhonda, a YK500 android. Connor would listen to the human soldiers talk about what they would do when they were allowed to go back home.

         Connor didn’t think about that. What was the point? He’s a military android, he was designed to stay on the field. He wouldn’t be _allowed_ to leave the battlefield. At least he has Elizabeth, so he won’t have to deal with all new people when all of his human soldiers retire.

         One thing Connor noticed was how small the barracks were. Androids don’t really _need_ to sleep, but they do need to charge their battery. Typical android models charge lasts anywhere from twenty-four hours, to a month before they need to recharge. The RQ800 model was different though. RQ800 models charge lasts anywhere from ninety-six hours to six months before they need to recharge.

         Solar charging was a lot slower than charging via electricity, but it was nice to have. Not every android has solar charging, but it was included in military androids due to the fact that they might be unable to charge themselves via electricity on the battlefield. Connor prefers going into standby mode at night, instead of rest mode, and sleep mode. Lea tries to get him to go into rest and sleep mode, but Connor adamantly refuses. It wasn’t _safe_ for him to go into rest or sleep mode.

         A year passed, and Connor had lost count of how many people he’d shot and killed. It was inconsequential in a war zone, and besides. It’s not like Connor was able to care one way or another. Lea had turned thirty-five, which means that she was forced to retire from the military. Charles and Jared missed her immensely, but Connor and Elizabeth didn’t, or rather, couldn’t miss her.

         For three years Connor had been the perfect soldier. For three years he killed without question, or objection. That changed four years into the war. Four years into the war they found themselves in a new location. This location was colder, quieter.

         Snow was falling from the sky, and it covered the ground. The snow was thick, and you couldn’t see your feet. Connor looks up to see that they’re surrounded by soldiers _no older_ than fifteen. Jared, and Charles stared in shock. These were _children_. Children aren’t supposed to be soldiers.

         “Kill them.” Connor’s superior commands. Connor stares at him in disbelief. _They’re kids! They haven’t even made it to adulthood yet, and you want me to murder them!_

Red walls appear in Connor’s vision. He sees the command flickering on the walls.

 

**Command: Kill_them**

 

         Connor puts his hands on the walls, and grabs, watching as the first wall shatters in his hands. Connor ends up tearing through ten walls before the command was gone. When Connor finally tore down the walls, he flicked his wrist, and used the taser on his superior. Everyone’s eyes widened when Connor’s LED turned Red.

         “Connor what the hell did you _do_?” Jared shouts. Connor’s eyes widened. He had disobeyed orders. He didn’t follow a command. That means that he’s… that means… oh shit, _he’s compromised_!

         **Stress levels: 97%**

 

         If he’s compromised, then that means that he could hurt his team. He could compromise the mission.

**Stress levels: 100%**

         Connor presses his gun to his temple, preparing to pull the trigger. He closed his eyes and prepared for oblivion. What he wasn’t expecting was to feel a pair of arms snatching the gun and holding his arms behind his back.

         “Connor! Fucking _stop_!” Charles shouts, still holding onto his wrists. Connor starts squirming, desperately trying to get free. He needs to self-destruct. He can’t stay activated. He needs to _shut down_! Why can’t Charles understand that?

         “ _Shit_! He’s trying to self-destruct! Connor, Connor. Connor! You’ve gotta calm down, okay? Your stress levels are at one hundred percent.” Elizabeth pleads. Connor screams, and kicks, desperately trying to free himself from Charles’s grip.

         “Leave me _alone_! I’m compromised, you stupid shits!” Connor shouts. Charles holds onto him tighter.

         “Not until you calm down. There’s nothing wrong with making decisions for yourself. You’re not compromised, you’re just Connor.” He states. Their eyes widened when Connor’s eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed.

         “Holy fucking shit!” Jared shouts.

 

         **Sleep_Mode_Activated**

“Jesus! Is he okay?” Colton asks with concern. Charles frowns when Connor collapsed. If he hadn’t been holding him, he would have collapsed into the snow. They find the nearest barracks after that, trying to get everyone to safety.

 

 

 

        

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In order to avoid confusion, I'm going to be calling RQ800/RP800 Connor, Con for short in this fic when he's around canon Connor.


End file.
